Cioccolata
Cioccolata (チョコラータ Chokorāta) ist ein Schurke aus Golden Wind, dem fünften Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der fünften Staffel der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Er wurde im Japanischen von Atsushi Miyauchi gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Als Kind hatte Cioccolata stets Bestnoten und meldete sich mit vierzehn Jahren freiwillig, um in einem Altenheim für die Altenfürsorge zu arbeiten. Allerdings tat er dies aus rein sadistischen Zwecken; er verabreichte den alten und hilflosen Menschen unter seiner Aufsicht Drogen und genoss es, ihnen Dinge einzuflüstern, die die Leute in den Wahnsinn und schließlich in den Selbstmord trieben. Später wurde Cioccolata Arzt und diagostizierte gesunde Menschen absichtlich als krank, um sie operieren zu können. Dabei stellte er sicher, dass das Narkosemittel so dosiert war, dass die Leute mitten während der Operation aufwachen und die Operation wach miterleben müssten. All diese Taten nahm Cioccolata auf Videokassette auf und lagerte sie in einem Schrank bei sich zuhause. Nachdem ein Patient unter Cioccolatas Pflege starb - in Wirklichkeit hatte er ihn zu Tode gefoltert - wurde Cioccolata entlassen. Er trat daraufhin der mächtigen Verbrecherfamilie Passione bei und wurde aufgrund seiner Grausamkeit und seiner Mordlust selbst innerhalb der Gang gefürchtet wurde. Sogar der allmächtige Boss der Gang, Diavolo, hat nur Verachtung für Cioccolata übrig. Er ließ Cioccolata der Elite-Einheit beitreten, die Diavolo selbst unterstanden und geschickt wurden um all jene zu ermorden, die versuchten, die Identität des Bosses zu lüften. Dabei gibt Cioccolata so grausam vor, dass der Mord abschreckend für alle wirkten, die ebenfalls mit dem Gedanken spielten. So tötete Cioccolata beispielsweise den Gangster Sorbet, indem er ihm am lebendigen Leibe von den Füßen aufwärts in Scheiben schnitt. Cioccolatas Grausamkeit wird durch seinen Stand Green Tea unterstützt, der eine tödliche und zersetzende Pilzinfektion erschafft, die sich ausbreitet und in Personen aktivieren, wenn diese sich auf eine tiefere Ebene bzw. nach unten bewegen, oder die infizierten Körperteile nach unten bewegen. Cioccolata wird stets von seinem Partner, Secco, begleitet, der einer von Cioccolatas ehemaligen "Patienten" ist und von diesem völlig gebrochen und in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde. Da Cioccolata Secco jedoch mochte, hielt er ihn sich fortan wie eine Art menschliches Haustier und fütterte ihn mit Würfelzucker. Während ihrer Aufträge ist es Seccos Aufgabe, Cioccolatas Morde zu filmen. Secco ist Cioccolata völlig ergeben und von ihm abhängig. Nachdem das Team Bucciarati vom Boss der Passione als Verräter gebrandmarkt wurden, wird die Eliteeinheit entsandt um die Teammitglieder zu töten. Das Team scheitert jedoch, so dass der Boss widerwillig seiner rechten Hand Doppio befiehlt, Cioccolata und Secco zu entsenden, um Team Bucciarati zu töten. Da sie wissen, dass Team Bucciarati auf dem Weg nach Rom sind, legt sich Cioccolata mit Secco an einem Fischerdorf an der Küste auf die Lauer; Team Bucciarati soll dort via Schnellboot ankommen. Finaler Blutrausch An der Küste entfesselt Cioccolata seinen Stand und infiziert somit die gesamte Region mit seiner Pilzinfektion. Dadurch kann er zwar direkt Narancia und Mista, zwei Mitglieder von Team Bucciarati, infizieren, als diese an Land gehen, tötet aber auch diverse Zivilisten im Dorf. Während Cioccolata von einer erhöhten Position aus mit Secco beobachtet, wie die Seuche sich ausbreitet und auch Narancia und Mista verletzt, erkennt er, dass Mista bereits erkannt hat, dass Green Teas Seuche ausgelöst wird, wenn man sich oder einzelne Körperteile nach unten bewegt. Durch dieses Wissen können Mista und Narancia, die nun darauf achten, sich stets nur Treppen hinauf oder generell nach oben zu bewegen, die Pilzausbreitung auf ihren Körpern vorerst stoppen. Auch der Rest von Team Bucciarati kommt nun an die Küste, was Cioccolata triumphierend zur Kenntnis nimmt. Dafür, ein gutes Video von Narancias Verzweiflung mit der Kamera geschossen zu haben, belohnt Cioccolata Secco mit Würfelzucker, bevor er Secco und seinen Stand Sanctuary losschickt um das Team anzugreifen. Nachdem Cioccolata einige Zeit gewartet hat, wird er von Secco angerufen, der fragt ob Cioccolata sich an den Stand Notorious Chase erinnert, der ohne Nutzer funktioniert und vor drei Tagen ins Meer gestürzt ist. Cioccolata will wissen, warum dies relevant ist, woraufhin Secco fragt, ob Cioccolatas Stand in der Lage ist, auf leblosen Dingen zu wachsen. Erneut fragt Cioccolata, warum dies relevant ist, woraufhin Secco ihm gesteht, dass Team Bucciarati entkommen ist, mittlerweile ein Auto gestohlen hat und den Berg hinauffährt - weit von der Stadt entfernt. Der verzweifelte Secco verrät auch, dass auf Bucciarati kein Pilz wächst, obwohl er klar nach unten gesprungen ist, und kreischt, dass dies nicht sein dürfte. Um zu verhindern, dass die Gruppe entkommt, stiehlt Cioccolata einen Helikopter, von dem aus er zu Team Bucciarati aufholt, welches die Außenregion von Rom bereits erreicht hat. Aus dem Helikopter wirft Cioccolata eine mit dem Pilz befallene Leiche auf den Fluchtwagen des Teams und breitet er den Pilz so auch in dieser Region aus. Während das Team geschockt feststellt, dass Cioccolatas Pilzbefall ganz Rom auslöschen könnte, ist diesem das völlig gleichgültig. Während Secco nun vom Helikopter auf die Straßen springt, hält Cioccolata den Helikopter in der Luft, wird aber überrascht, als Giornos Stand Ranken aus einem Haus hervorbrechen lässt und mit diesen den Helikopter angreift. Die Ranken halten den Helikopter fest, so dass er nicht davonfliegen kann und selbst der Versuch, den Helikopter mit Green Tea zu befreien, erweist sich als nutzlos. Kampf überhalb Roms Bevor Giorno und Mista den Helikopter erreichen können, ist Cioccolata bereits aus dem Pilotensitz geflohen. Als Mistas Stand-Pistolenkugeln dort einschlagen, sind sie verwundert, den Feind nicht zu finden. Bevor sie den Grund dafür herausfinden können, werden sie überraschend von Cioccolata attackiert, der fünf der sechs Bullets töten und Mista somit schwer verletzen kann. Daher schwingt sich Giorno alleine zu dem Helikopter auf, kann Cioccolata aber ebenfalls nicht finden. Von seiner erhöhten Sicht aus erkennt Giorno aber, dass Cioccolatas Seuche schon fast das Kolosseum erreicht hat. Plötzlich rast Cioccolata von hinten an Giorno heran um dessen Unachtsamkeit für einen Angriff zu nutzen, doch Giorno wirbelt herum und verpasst Cioccolata mit seinem Stand einen harten Schlag. Geschockt erkennt er, dass Cioccolata sich mit seinem eigenen Stand infiziert hat und so seinen eigenen Körper auseinandergerissen hat. Er kann die einzelnen Körperteile aber immer noch steuern und während sein Torso sich tiefer in den Helikopter zurückzieht, lässt er seinen abgetrennten Arm Giorno angreifen und verwunden. Währenddessen ruft Cioccolata ihm zu, dass er durch seine Folter und Experimente genau weiß, wie man einen Körper zerschneiden muss, damit er weiterleben kann, und dass es ihm möglich ist, seine Venen und Arterien mit dem Pilz zu verschließen, so dass er nicht ausblutet. Cioccolata versucht nun, Giorno aus dem Helikopterwrack zu drängen damit er in die Tiefe stürzt und der Pilzbefall auf seinem Körper aktiviert wird. Um zu verhindern, dass Giorno wieder hinaufklettert, nutzt Cioccolata nun auch sein Bein zur Hilfe um Giorno einen Tritt zu verpassen. Der Tritt schleudert Giorno tatsächlich aus dem Helikopter und Cioccolata, der sich wieder selbst zusammensetzt, ruft siegessicher, dass Giorno tot sein wird, bevor er am Boden aufschlägt. Allerdings kann Giorno eine weitere Ranke wachsen lassen, die ihn auffängt und ihn zurück zum Helikopter klettern lässt, bevor Cioccolatas Pilzbefall ihn töten kann. Daraufhin tritt Cioccolata ins Cockpit des Helikopters zurück und neigt den Helikopter so leicht nach vorne, was zur Folge hat, dass der Helikopter sich nach vorne neigt und die daran befestigte Ranke ebenfalls verrottet und abbricht. Giorno fällt in die Tiefe und Cioccolata beugt sich aus dem Helikopter hervor um seinen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck mitanzusehen. Giorno nutzt dies aus um den Ast, den er ursprünglich aus einer Pistolenkugel geschaffen hat, wieder zurückzutransformieren, so dass die Kugel wieder lossaust und Cioccolata im Gesicht trifft. Dieser bricht sofort zusammen, doch Giorno erkennt, dass Cioccolata noch am Leben sein muss und sich tot stellt, während er überlegt, wie er seinen Pilz wieder hervorbringen kann. Giorno lässt Cioccolata die Wahl, sich weiterhin ruhig zu stellen und verspricht, ihn in diesem Fall nur bewegungsunfähig machen und nicht töten wird. Als er zu Cioccolata hinaufklettern will, springt dieser jedoch wieder auf und offenbart gehässig, dass er seinen Arm erneut abgetrennt hat und diesen momentan nutzt um das Leben des schwer verwundeten Mista zu bedrohen. Er will Mista den Hals abtrennen um Giorno so zu zwingen, sich um Mista zu kümmern und Cioccolata fliehen zu lassen, doch während er diese Drohung ausspricht, bohrt sich plötzlich eine weitere Kugel in das Hirn von Cioccolata - Giorno hatte die Kugel, die Cioccolatas Kopf zuvor durchschlagen hatte, in einen Hirschkäfer verwandelt, erneut auf Cioccolatas Kopf ausgerichtet und zurück in die Kugel verwandet. Der schwer verwundete Cioccolata will sich auf Giorno stürzen, wird jedoch in einem wahren Schlaghagel von diesem brutal getötet. Sein Tod beendet auch die Seuche in Rom. Galerie Green Tea.png|Cioccolatas Stand, Green Tea CioccolataAlsArzt.png|Cioccolata als Arzt CioccolataErmordetSorbet.png|Cioccolata ermordet Sorbet CioccolataSeccoTreppe.png|Cioccolata und Secco beobachten das Team CioccolataBeobachtet.png|Cioccolata beobachtet das Team CioccolataMitStand.png|Cioccolata und Green Tea CioccolataLeblosblick.png|Cioccolatas lebloser Blick CioccolataBeschossen.png|Cioccolata wird beschossen CioccolataHohn.png|Cioccolata versucht, Giorno zu erpressen Navigation en:Cioccolata Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Doktor Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Serienmörder Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Böses Genie